Margaret Moonlight
"Moonlight" redirects here. For another character whose surname is erroneously credited as Moonlight, see Alice Twilight. For the unrelated game, see ''Moonlight Syndrome.'' "She was called 'The Goddess of Death'. With sickle in hand, she would chant her requiem. If you heard it, odds were you'd just drawn your last breath. The mere sound of her voice would put ice in your veins. I know... I heard it myself once, from a hundred yards away. The moment it touched my ear, I passed out for an entire week. If I heard it up close, I can scarcely imagine... Forget it--let's talk about happier things." ''--Sylvia Christel on Margaret Margaret Moonlight (マーガレット・ムーンライト, Maagaretto Muunraito), 'also known as '"Goddess of Death" 'is a character in ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. She is the 4th ranked UAA assassin; her age is unknown but she is presumably Greek. She wields le croissant du ange ("the crescent of the angel"), a powerful pair of modified rifles that can be used as scythes, and displays the supernatural ability to teleport. Her weapons and Gothic Lolita clothing ties into her motif of the Grim Reaper. She is first encountered by Travis Touchdown on the rooftop of Guan's, whistling her theme, "Philistine"; according to Sylvia Christel, the song is the last thing her victims ever hear. She fights and is ultimately killed by Touchdown when he impales her through the torso and slices out her midsection, disemboweling her. But not before Travis tells her that he has memorized her song. Appearance And Personality Margaret has blond hair, blue eyes, a beauty mark on her left lower cheek, and dresses in the Gothic Lolita style. Gothic Lolita is a popular style worn by girls in Japan; Margaret's outfits has many qualities of Gothic Lolita, such as: the heavy use of make-up, the color theme being dark colors with white, An accessory on the outfit which would be the pouches around her waist and finally a symbol representing religion which would be the crosses on the pouches. Her outfit and weapons all have a grim reaper motif. Margaret seems to be honorable and enjoys music and fighting. She has an extensive vocabulary and shows no fear of death. Even when Travis ultimately slays her, she is instead more concerned about her song, asking him whether he memorized her song or not. Story Margaret Moonlight's ranking battle takes place on top of the roof of Supermarket Guan's where she meets Travis Touchdown. She whistles her theme and asks him if he's heard of it, but he just replies with "Nope". She then says how sad that is and offers to teach him her song implying that he'll learn the song before he dies. She puts up a tough fight, but after losing both her weapons she is impaled by Travis's beam katana. She then asks him what he thought of the song, with his reply being that it was "catchy as hell". He then slices out her midsection, disemboweling her as she asks if he remembered the song with her dying breath. He claims that he remembered it "100 percent". As she began to fall, she replies saying "That's so...sublime.". Powers and Abilities ''Le croissant du ange'' are modified Barrett M82 rifles without scopes. They have been modified to be used also as scythes with tungsten alloy scythe blades growing out of the buttstock, and elegantly designed, angel-wing themed handle grips at the barrel and muzzle. She holds each rifle under her arms when firing, causing her to spin from the recoil, and when she uses them as scythes, she holds the grips on the barrels of the guns and uses strong slashes to send her enemies flying. She uses 12.7 x 99 mm hollow-point bullets in her rifles for maximum damage. Margaret has abilities similar to a ghost in that she can teleport by slowly fading and reappearing somewhere else. She may be also able to defy gravity for a short period of time since she is seen to float for a certain amount of time during the battle. When Margaret wins in a clashing battle, she will launch Travis up in the air with her scythes. She then changes into her gun mode and shoots Travis for a few times before letting him fall. Aside from her gun mode, all of her melee moves covers a wide radius. While Margaret does fairly damaging attacks with her melee moves, her real strength actually lies in her gun mode. Philistine ''Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me! Why? Cause they all die! '' When I sing, I end their lives You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well, you're a goddamn Philistine! (x2) '' '' Requiem aeternum Bullets right through the sternum Lullaby to hell, babe ''Reaper's got your name! '' '' '' Margaret is Greek, you geek! ''It means "a pearl," I'm a pure girl '' Boys cannot crack this oyster shell. So go on, whip around that sword like you're the best, it's such a bore. Another hero? Oh, please! (x2) ...Requiem aeternum... ...Reaper has come, sinner... ''Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory '' Go on and drool; the otaku cannot resist You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise. Dream on, you goddamn pussy! ''Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me! Why? Cause they all die! ''' When I sing, I end their lives You act as though payback makes you a noble man, is that a fact? Well, you're a goddamn Philistine! Margaret's past When Alice is seen burning pictures, Margaret can be seen in several pictures. Neither Margaret or Alice mentions one another, and Alice makes no mention of the fact the Travis killed her in a previous ranking battle, making their relationship ambiguous in-game. An interview with SUDA51 confirms that the two assassins are sisters.テンポの良さ，爽快感，そしてバカバカしさ。「NO MORE HEROES 2 DESPERATE STRUGGLE」. 大陸新秩序. 4Gamer. October 21, 2010 Quotes (To Travis) "Do you know this song?" "How tragic, then let me teach you." "Riveting Melody, isn't it?" "Did you memorize the song?" "That is so sublime." (During Battle) "How beautiful the moon is..." "Here I come!" "Perish!" "Eternal darkness is imminent!" "I will not be vanquished..." Cultural references * Margaret Moonlight and Alice Twilight's surnames may be allusions to ''Moonlight Syndrome and the greater Twilight Syndrome series, video games SUDA51 wrote and directed under Human Entertainment. Trivia * The line "Thigh high socks are my absolute territory" is a reference to the style of Zettai Ryouiki, which literally translates to "absolute territory". This aesthetic creates emphasis on the bare skin around the upper thigh region. Higher socks means that there is less skin between the socks and skirt, which is considered to be more sexy. By saying that thigh-high socks are ''her absolute territory, she means that there is almost no bare skin between her skirt and socks. * "Margaret Moonlight" corresponds with the location of her battle, under the moon. * Margaret Moonlight's and Alice Twilight's similar last names, along with a photo showing the two together, may imply that the two knew each other or were even related. ** In an interview held on October 21st, 2010, SUDA51 resolved this implication, confirming that Margaret Moonlight and Alice Twilight were indeed sisters. * Margaret's "Goddess of Death" motif may come from her position as the fourth-ranked assassin. In Japanese, the number four is superstitiously tied with death due to the words being homophones ("''shi"). * Margaret's last name does not show up in the American version of the game, except in the credits. Upon dying, the name that shows up to confirm her status as "Dead", is "Margaret". Her name on the UAA Ranking List is also labeled as "Margaret". This is different than Alice, who, once defeated, has her full name shown on the Ranking List as "Alice Moonlight". * In the European version of the game, the theme Philistine has been replaced with a remix version. In the Australian version, it is replaced by yet another remix. * Her battle theme Philistine describes Margaret's motive for assassination as well as insulting Travis, at every opportunity possible. * According to her battle theme, her name derived the Greek word for "pearl", claiming that she is a pure girl. This is also a reference to her heavy white facial makeup and platinum blonde hair. * When reloading, she flips her guns, just like the Terminator in T2: Judgement Day. * During the scene after her defeat, her body and all traces of blood seem to be missing. References Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Females Category:United Assassins Association